Summary/Abstract. The 17th International Conference of the Pacific Basin Consortium for Environment and Health (PBC) titled Environmental health and sustainable development, International conference of the Public Health Foundation of India and the Pacific Basin Consortium is to be held in New Delhi on 14-16 November 2017, co-hosted by the PBC and the Public Health Foundation of India (PHFI). The meeting will consist of 3 training workshops designed for students and early career researchers, 5 plenary sessions (P), 12 major symposia (MS), 6 symposia (S), poster presentations and a dedicated unopposed session for student presentations. The conference themes are in line with the NIEHS Superfund Research Program mission and NIEHS Strategic Goals 2012-2017, to understand and break the link between chemical exposure and disease and will incorporate symposia in the following primary areas, the early life origins of disease, the exposome throughout life, sustainable built environments and translating evidence into policy and interventions. Training workshops will be in the areas of ?Children's Environmental Health, ?Environmental Health Impact Assessment? and ?Scientific and Grant Writing?. A one-day satellite meeting on the Environmental Impact on Cancer in India and SE-Asia will be held in conjunction with the NCI Center for Global Health on 13 November. A one-day satellite meeting on e-waste in the Asia Pacific region will be held in conjunction with NIEHS on 17 November. All PBC Conferences have similar objectives: promotion of human and environmental health through education and practice in toxicology, engineering and sanitation and a focus on priority environmental health issues in the host country. The conference will be attended by 150-250 participants from universities across the globe with 60% or more coming from India. Organizational objectives include encouragement of participation by students from NIEHS SRP, minority and under-represented groups and Indian students and professionals. In keeping with the NIEHS mission, the conference will bring together professionals from diverse backgrounds to discuss ways to develop, test, and implement unique, solution-oriented approaches to address complex environmental health problems. Principal conference objectives include (i) technical transfer in the areas of environmental and human health to students, early career researchers and young professionals from rapidly developing nations in South-Asia and on the Pacific Rim, and (ii) encouragement of network development among academics and other professionals in environmental/human health and related areas of engineering. $44,980 is requested from NIEHS to (i) incentivize the participation of students, early career researchers and young professionals through travel grants and registration waivers and (ii) transport local speakers and attendees. 1